Oh Brother
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Rachel finds herself in a tough place in life, after a horrible event. What does Cooper Anderson have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**An: I have this idea in my head, so let me get the first chapter out of the way. So you can tell me if it's worth continuing. It will be a Rachel/cooper story but Cooper isn't in the 1****st**** and possibly 2****nd**** chapter.**

Rachel had finish glee club practice, a bit later than usual. Well it wasn't unusual for her, but Mr. Schuester made sure everyone stayed until the dancing was perfect. Well it wasn't perfect because you can never get that with Finn. She smirked at that thought when she was listening along to her Broadway soundtrack that included Wicked and Rent on her iPod. She was only a block away from home, when she heard an explosion. She looked up to find a cloud of black smoke, in the direction of her house fill the air. She couldn't tell you what her next thought was, because she didn't think she just ran. It took her only five minutes to get home. She was twenty feet away from her house when she froze in horror. She watched as her childhood home up in red billowing flames. She knew she couldn't go inside but no one was there. She ran closer to her home to be pulled away from it by Mike Chang.

'Rachel, no' Mike yelled.

'But my house, my dads' Rachel yelled.

'Ms. Jenson already called 911' Mike said, as he pulled her across the street to the neighbor's driveway. A young mother and her two year old child poke their head out the doorway.

'Are you alright?' the lady asked.

Mike didn't say anything and let the fire speak for him.

'Oh well, do come in' the lady said, 'my husband is part of the fire department and they are actually good with response time. Just come inside. I'd feel better.'

'But my dads' Rachel yelled.

'I'm sorry dear but it was a big explosion, if they make it out alive. It will be a miracle'

Moments passed, multiple fire trucks and other rescue vehicles began to work on the house. Rachel watched as two bodies were pulled from the house and placed on grenies. She jumped up and ran out of the woman's house. Mike quickly followed her. She managed to get passed the barrier created to keep the public and news reporter away from the area.

'How did you get past the Barrier?' a police man asked

'Does it really fucking matter?' Rachel yelled.

'Rachel' Mike said warning, he had never heard her swear before, so he knew she was beyond upset.

'Those two men you pulled out of that fire are my dads. I have every right to know what happened?' Rachel said.

'Oh okay, we aren't sure yet why the fire started but we do know they died right away from it' the police man said, 'is there anyone we can call?'

Mr. Schuester had just gotten out of the shower, when his phone rang. He quickly wrapped himself in a towel and went to go answer the phone.

'Will Schuester, who may I ask is calling?' Will asked

'Mr. Schuester, I'm Deputy Graves, one of your students requested to contact you'

'What did Puckerman do this time?'

'Nothing sir, he's been doing well for a while. It's Rachel Berry.

'What happened?'

'Her house exploded when she was leaving school and her dads died. We have yet to contact her family lawyer about what happen and she needs a place to stay. Her friend Mike is here and he already called his parents and they'd agreed to let her stay with them until her guardian is contacted but she wanted you to know.'

'I'll be there in ten minutes'

Will quickly got dressed and managed to get to Rachel's burning house in less than the time he had told the police officer.

'Rachel' Will yelled, 'Mike'

'Over here' Mike yelled.

Will ran over to Mike, who was holding Rachel in a deep gripping hug.

'Is she alright?' will asked

'no, I don't think she's going to be for a while' Mike said, 'she was a block away when she watched her house exploded and she watched her dads being pulled out dead. My mom already said, she refuses to send Rachel to school for the rest of the week. You don't disagree with mother.'

'I don't plan on it' will said. 'Is there anyone you can trust to let you borrow clothes Rachel?'

'Yeah' Rachel said, she pulled her phone out and typed

**Can you meet me at mikes?**

Rachel wasn't shocked that she got a text back right away.

**Why Mikes? What's going on Rach?**

** Q**

**I need to tell you in person and you have to promise not to tell anyone.**

Quinn quickly grabbed her keys, yelled to her mom, got into her yellow bug and drove off. She arrived to Mike's house sooner then she expected. She wasn't going to lie; it surprised her when she wasn't given a ticket. When she walked into the house after being greeted by Mrs. Chang, she took her shoes off and grabbed a pair of slippers. Quinn wasn't sure if this was a Chinese thing or a just a Chang family thing. She liked it either way, so it didn't both her. She walked into the family room to find Rachel attached to Mike Chang. Quinn was certain that Mike wasn't cheating on Tina, so something much deeper had to be wrong with what was going on.

'Wait are you guys together?' Quinn asked

'No!' mike and Rachel both yelled

'I just had to ask'

'Beside Mr. Schuester is here' Mike said.

'Why is Mr. Schuester here?' Quinn asked, not sure how she should be responding.

'He's calling Emma for my contact papers' Rachel said.

'Why would he need to do that?' Quinn asked Quinn lives across town and didn't hear the explosion like Mike did.

Rachel just dropped to the floor and started crying.

'What did I do?' Quinn asked

'It's not you' Mike said, he placed a pillow on the floor and a blanket. They kept talking as Rachel calmed down and fell asleep on the floor. 'She was walking home from Glee practice today and when she was a block away her house exploded. I was on my run; I didn't think anything of it. I thought someone had firecrackers, really big ones. It quickly connected to me that it was Rachel's house. I had to stop her from running into the house.'

'Wait, where are here dads?' Quinn asked

'They died in the accident' Mike said.

'Oh' Quinn said, 'well is there anything, I can do?'

'Can you find some clothes that she can borrow? Mike asked, 'she's staying home tomorrow because she's still in some sort of shock. So if you could help me keep the reason why she isn't at school down low that be great.'

'I can do that' Quinn said, 'wait who's her guardian?'

**An: well here's the first chapter, I hope that it isn't too bad for a start. For my story, Cooper is going to be in 30's, yes he's still Blaine's brother. Little side notes, finchel was a 2 week thing that ended sophomore year. Tike is on, Brittiana and klaine is on, puckleberry are best friend. Mike's presense is key for the story. A promise Puck/mike fight in the next few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: today is the day I'm doing a mass update. Waiting, Rachel Berry meet Blaine Anderson, David Saves Rachel, oh brother, and it's a Glee World will all be updated tonight by midnight. So please review.**

(oh brother)

Sam Evans wasn't the brightest person in the world. His dyslexia still made him see words backwards at time, even though he had worked so hard to work on it. It was almost Glee practice and he had yet to see Rachel. What also was odd, how close Quinn and Mike seemed to be. Quinn was with Finn and Mike was with Tina. He was pretty sure they weren't cheating, but he needed to know. He pulled Quinn to the side.

'What Sam?' Quinn asked

'Why are you cheating on Finn' Sam said.

'I'm not' Quinn said.

'Yes you are' Sam said.

'No I 'm really not. I can't explain but we aren't' Quinn said.

'Does this have anything to do with Rachel' Sam asked

Quinn looked at him confused.

'Just tell me' Sam said.

'Yes' Quinn said.

'Is it about why she isn't here' Sam asked

'Yes, but I can't tell you why. We promise Rachel that she'd tell you guys the news'

Sam just had to know what was going on between the three of them. He decided that he go visit Rachel at her house after school. He had no idea that the explosion, last night was Rachel's house and that nothing was going to be there.

Kurt and Mercedes were confused when they walked into Glee club and Rachel wasn't there. They were even more confused when Mr. Schuester gave them each Rachel's solos for sectionals.

'why are you handing out, Rachel's solo's' Mercedes asked, 'not that I totally don't mind but why.'

'I can't give you a clear answer but Rachel asked me to' Mr. Schuester said.

Santana was confused. She didn't understand what had made Rachel want to give up a solo. Something bad must of happen. Not just regular bad but Rachel Bad. Santana then went back in her thoughts. Her dad mentioned about two men being brought in after a house explosion, they were dead on scene, they have a daughter that was staying with a friend until her guardian could be reached. Santana went through the small details over and over again. Her eyes widened. Rachel's parents died in that explosion and her home was gone. Santana looked at Mike knowing he knew something.

Rachel hated that she missed school. She absolute hated it, but she was still an emotional wreck. Her phone started buzzing. She looked down 20 new messages and 5 miss phone calls.

_Quinn, Sam, Quinn, Kurt, and Mike were the missing calls_

_Hey where are you? _

_K_

_Hey sexy Jew, why aren't u here_

_Puck_

_Rach, are you okay?_

_Q_

_Hope mom isn't too hard on you_

_Mike_

_I'm getting your hw. Sam is worried_

_Q_

_Bitch, what is going on?_

_San_

The rest of the messages had the similar feeling. No one cared about her until she wasn't there.

Sam drove his pickup truck to Rachel's to talk to her. He stopped his truck in front of her house, to find out that it wasn't there anymore. Just a pile of black soot stood in its place. He now understood why Rachel wasn't at school today. He couldn't blame her for not going, but now he really needed to find Rachel.

Santana had managed to get Mike to tell him that Rachel was staying at his house. Santana then talked Brittany, which isn't hard when you give her dot candy, to go visit Rachel. Santana pulled up the Chang's driveway and rang the doorbell. Rachel answered the door, she had the expression of hurt all over her face.

'Santana' Rachel breathed out 'Brittany'

'What happened?' Santana asked.

Rachel knew she was in a losing battle. So she let Santana and Brittany in then explained the whole story to them.

'They are contacting my guardian today' Rachel ended the story with.

Santana didn't know how to react. She felt horrible now. She just sat there as she watched Brittany impress the small girl in a hug.

Across the world in New Zealand, the sun had yet rise. A man in about his thirties, laid in his bed alone, twisted in his blankets, his torso topless showcasing his well define abs. As his phone started to ring, he moaned. When it wouldn't stop he finally picked up the phone.

"Mr. Anderson" the voice said.

'Yes, I'm him' the man said.

'This is James Wilson. Mr. and Mr. Berry's Lawyer, there has been an accident and they died last night. 'Mr. Wilson said. 'Cooper, they have you as Rachel's guardian.'

Cooper's eyes widened. He hadn't seen Rachel since the day she was born. Right after Shelby gave birth, they gave Rachel to the Berry family he never expected to see his daughter again.

'Where is she?' Cooper asked.

'Lima, Ohio' Mr. Wilson answered, 'she's currently at a friends'

'I will be there in a few days' Cooper said.

Cooper just sat there trying to take the information in. well, might as well visit his parents in Westerville when he 's there. He hasn't seen his family since his younger brother Blaine for four. He knew Blaine didn't know about Rachel.

**An: so please review. Hopefully my introduction to Cooper and his connection to Rachel were alright. Just to make it simple, Cooper was 18 when Shelby, his girlfriend at the time, had Rachel. Blaine, his little brother, was a surprise child born 7 months later. Cooper is 32 in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: here's a new update finally for 'Oh Brother'**

It had been nearly a week since she saw her fathers' bodies be pulled out of her house. She had spend a week living at the Chang's household. Mr. and Mrs. Chang were very sweet to her, his little sister Anna, six years old, enjoyed Rachel's company because Mike never played Barbie or kitchen with her, and Mike had became like a big brother to her. He brought home her homework, everyday, and he'd help her catch up, then he start a tickle fight with her to make her laugh. Rachel slept mostly in Mike's room, while Mike took the couch.

Rachel had tried two days after the fire to see her dads for one last time. She was quite aware they would be damaged, but she didn't care. After a lot of fighting and talking to the chief of surgery, who just so happens to be Santana's father Gabriel Lopez, she was allowed to see their dead corpses.

As Rachel went into the dark morgue, the bad lighting light up the room, as she looked down and found two familiar bodies draped in a white cloth with just the tips of their shoulders to their heads. She walked over to the bodies. She walked over to dad Hiram first. She looked at his face, she knew it was him, even if the explosion took a portion of his face had been badly damaged. She whispered softly in his ear, 'I love you', she leaned to his hair line and kissed him. she then walked over to daddy Leroy, with tears in her eyes. She looked at his face, burnt all over from the explosion. A tear dropped on his skin, when she said 'I love you'.

Her fathers were her biggest supporters. They have been there since she caught the Broadway bug at six months old and haven't looked back. She began to sing 'thank you' by Christina Aguilera. She couldn't get through the whole song before she bursted into tears. She then covered their faces with the cloths. She said I love you, one last time and left.

On the outside of the door, she was greeted by Doctor Lopes and Mrs. Chang.

'Thank you sir' Rachel said, 'Mrs. Chang, I want my dads to have a proper Jewish burial. Even though it's usually done the day after, they were respected members of the temple.'

'Well, okay dear, is there anyone you can talk to?' Mrs. Chang asked.

'Ms Puckerman.' Rachel said, 'it's only three, which means she won't be working until 9, can you drop me off for a bit.'

Mrs. Chang soon dropped Rachel off at the Puckerman household. Rachel had a key to the Puckerman home but had left it at Mike's house. She rang the door bell, a few times. She could hear Ms. Puckerman yell for Noah to answer the door. She could hear him complaining about it. he opened the door to find Rachel.

'Shit, Rachel where have you been?' Puck said.

'Language Noah' Rachel said, as she pushed her way in. 'I came to talk to your mother.'

'Why?" puck said. 'Not that I care but why?'

'Mike hasn't told you' Rachel said

'No, did you sleep with him?' Puck said, looking like he was about to go track down Mike and beat him senseless. Even though everyone thought they should date, Puck was too much like an older brother to Rachel for a romance.

'I've been living with the Changs.' Rachel said. She was trying to hold back her tears.

'wait why?" Puck asked, 'I know your dads and they wouldn't beat you up.'

Rachel didn't say a word.

Rachel Barbara Berry, what happened?' Puck said.

'so you are middle naming me now?' Rachel asked.

"Yes, I am. Now tell your brother Puckster, what happened?' Puck asked

'You know that explosion' Rachel said, puck nodded his head. Everyone knew a house had exploded causing it disappear completely. 'it was my house, I was walking home from school and I was only a block away when I heard the explosion. My dads were inside at the time and both died at the ignition, it is believed.'

'Oh my Rachel, I'm so sorry.' Puck said, wrapping Rachel in his arms. He then stroked her hair. He was a badass, in every sense of the word, but he had a fatherly nature when it came to Rachel and his little sister Sarah. Rachel pulled away from Puck and grabbed a pillow and gripped it tightly. 'Why didn't you come to me earlier?"

"I was in shock; I wanted to go get them." Rachel said, "Mike held me back. He was on a run. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here."

"Remind me to thank him sometime" Puck said.

Ms. Puckerman soon comes into the room and sees Rachel sitting in the room.

'Rachel, dear.' Ms. Puckerman said, 'I heard about the news.'

'Why didn't you tell me' puck said.

'Because if anyone is going to tell you, it should be Rachel' Ms. Puckerman said.

'Nora?' Rachel said.

'Yes sweetheart'

'Can you help me plan the funeral?'

Ms. Puckerman said yes to Rachel. Then after Rachel explained she wanted a traditional Jewish funeral for her fathers. Mrs. Puckerman connected the Chevra Kadisha. They were a small group of people in the Jewish community, who specialized in burial ceremony. She then called Rabbi Akiva to complete the rest of the funeral.

It was now two days later, she was the first one to be lead in the temple, before the ceremony. She put her hand on their coffins and whispered 'I love you'. She turned around to be greeted by Rabbi Akiva, who had her K'riah outfit. She nodded her head and went to go change. She came out in a torn piece of clothing. She walked into the room, to find members of her temple coming in. she then looked at the back row to find the glee club sitting there. She then realized that Noah wasn't sitting with them. She looked behind her seat in the front row. She was alone. Her grandparents either abandoned them or died, and her dads didn't have any siblings. She wanted someone with her. She whispered to Noah and he sat with her in the front row. He gripped her hand as the ceremony began. As the psalms, and prayers were being said, she began to cry into his shoulder. He just rubbed her hair. He whispered something at her. He then slipped to the front of the temple with Santana, who had agreed to help Puck with something. Noah's little sister sat next to Rachel, and held on to her hand. Noah and Santana were said something by the Rabbi then they began to sing, 'the prayer' by Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli. After they sang, they went to Rachel. Santana hugged her. Santana wasn't a hugger. So this surprised Rachel. Rachel thanked her. Noah then took the place of his sister and Rachel kissed him on the cheek to thank him.

When it came to the burial, Rachel only wanted the Puckerman family with her. She wasn't trying to be rude but they were the closest thing to a family to her besides her dads. When they got to the burial site, they and the Rabbi participated in The Chesed Shel Emet, which is when those who are mourning bury the dead because they cannot burry themselves.

After the funeral, Rachel moved in with the Puckerman's. She had yet to meet her guardian. She was becoming more nervous about it. She knew nothing about what was coming next in her life. She just walked through the paces for now. She was meeting the lawyers of each of her fathers' work, each in a few days, and then she was meeting with the family lawyer, and then finally going to be meeting her guardian. But for now she just wanted to cry. She wanted nothing more than to moron her lost.

**An: I changed this from what I was going to write originally. I don't plan a puckleberry romance because it won't help benefit the story, but they will be close. Also I know nothing about Jewish burial ceremonies, so all the information, I give is from a . so please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: I made a YouTube video about what's going to happen over the summer with my fanfiction. Here's the link (delete the spaces). http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= SvOeVVplh_8 **

**Or look up fanfiction-thatgirl2190, if this link decides not to show.**

Rachel Berry's life had been flipped upside down in the last month. She watched her house burn to the ground and her dads come out dead. She has lived with both Mike and Noah. Now she's sitting in a meeting with Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury, Principal Figgans, Ms. Puckerman, and her family lawyer Mr. Thomas, all in a conference room, that she wasn't even aware was at the school. Rachel looked at everyone arguing at each other. She couldn't understand why.

"We don't even know, who her guardian is?" Mrs. Puckerman said.

"I called him, and he's supposed to be arriving today." Mr. Thomas said.

"Who is she?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"He," Mr. Thomas responded. "It's a he."

Rachel perked up when she heard He. She had never known who it was, because she never cared to ask.

"Does he have a name?" Rachel piped up. She watched all the adults look at her. "What, you can yell about my life and I can't know the man's name."

"That's not what we are saying at all," Mrs. Puckerman said, "we just what's best for you."

"Yeah, Rachel, we just want the best outcome for you" Figgans said.

"I understand that, but I just lost my parents, my only family in the past month. So unless, you can bring back the dead, you can't help."

Rachel got up and left the room. She didn't care anymore. She didn't need to know his name. she just need air and to be alone. No one was allowing her that alone time.

"Well, that could have gone better." Ms. Pillsbury slipped in.

Rachel was sitting on the stage alone. She sat down at the edge, feet dangling in the orchestra pit. She cried for a bit. Well, she cried for a while. She soon whipped her tears away. She began singing 'Hurt ' by Christina Aguilera. She stood up during the song and began to walk around. She hadn't realized that the glee club had slowly piled into the seats. When she finished the song, she broke down into crying. Noah and Brittany went up to help her.

"Rach, are you okay," Noah asked his best friend, as the blonde smoothed Rachel's hair.

Rachel looked up, with tears running down her face, at Noah.

"I miss them" Rachel said.

"I know, "Noah said, Noah was usually puck around everyone else but when he was near Rachel, he became Noah. No one said anything about it, because they all knew what he felt towards her.

"Everyone is here," Brittany said, "you can sit by Santana and I, if you want."

Rachel nodded in agreement. She felt Noah, squeeze her hand then let go.

It was an hour into practice. Rachel hadn't sung again. Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Artie, Sam, Noah and Mike were all up on stage working on their male song for Regionals. Rachel was okay with not practicing but she wanted to yell at them for the stupid mistakes they were making. She was then quickly distracted by Tina, who was more than understandable, when she found Rachel sleeping in Mike's bed, two weeks back.

"You aren't mad at me are you," Rachel asked.

"No, I wish, I knew but I'm not mad." Tina said, "He was on the couch and his mom explained to me, what she could, about why you were there. I'm sorry for your loss; I know how it is to lose a parent."

"How," Rachel looked at the Asian female.

"This is my dad's second marriage. My mom died when I was seven. She had terminal brain cancer," Tina said, "I was taken out for second grade, so I could spend time with my mother. You are the only one besides Mike, who knows that."

"Artie doesn't know," Rachel whispered.

"No" Tina responded.

Rachel and Tina heard the room get really quite. They noticed everyone was staring at this older man, tall, head full of black hair, sparkling brown eyes and dazzling smile. He looked familiar to Rachel but she couldn't pick up how.

"I'm looking for Rachel Berry." Cooper said.

Rachel looked at him. Was that her guardian?

'Get up' Tina nudged Rachel.

Rachel stood up, and started to walk towards him but saw Blaine running towards the man and punched him in the face.

"Blaine" Kurt yelled after his boyfriend.

Rachel hesitated but Santana pushed her, the rest of the way.

"Nice to see you, little brother." Cooper said.

"You leave for five years and now you come back, now. What is making you do this?" Blaine said.

"Blaine, Rachel, can we talk in private," cooper asked.

The three of them left and went into the choir room to hash out what was going on. Rachel was nervous about the whole deal but she needed to know.

"First off, Blaine, I'm sorry, I haven't been home but getting a ticket from New Zealand, not the cheapest. Second, I'm Rachel's guardian." Cooper said.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"Cooper Anderson, Blaine's my younger brother," cooper said.

"I have never heard from you in my life," Rachel said.

"It was under the agreement." Cooper said.

"what agreement," Blaine and Rachel asked together.

"That Shelby or I don't contact Rachel until she's at least eighteen or if they shall pass on." Cooper said, he remembered the contract well.

Rachel's eyes widen as she began to connect the dots in her head.

'Are you my real father?" Rachel said.

"Well, yeah" Cooper said, scratching the back of her head.

"So that means, I made out with my uncle." Rachel said.

"And I made out with my niece." Blaine said. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Right behind you," Rachel said.

Cooper watched as the two teens ran out of the room. He really needed to find out later, what that was about. But for now, it was time to find an apartment to live here.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: this is the update for Big Brother.**

It had been two weeks since Rachel Berry's life turned upside down and a week since she learned that her real father was named Cooper Anderson, who just happens to be a highly known American actor that has a role in a New Zealand soap opera. Rachel was very pissed off at first. She screamed, cried, even threw Puck's favorite power ranger action figure across the room. Puck freaked out and ran to save the Pink Ranger. Rachel giggled at his reaction. Puck backed up slowly into the corner of his room and picked up his pillow as a shield.

"What are you doing, Noah?" Rachel asked, while sitting at the edge of his bed bouncing up and down.

"Protecting myself from you and your mood swings," Puck said, "you never throw Pink. You never do that."

"What do you want me to do apologize to the doll," Rachel smirked

"ACTION FIGURE," Puck yelled loudly, "and yes."

"I'm sorry Pink Power Ranger for throwing you in anger across the room," Rachel said, rolling her eyes at the end.

Puck hugged the action figure tightly against his chest like his sister does with her lalaloozy doll. He acted like a badass at school and around town but at home he turned into a little kid at times. The only one who knew about his obsession with the original power rangers was Rachel. Every time the guys came over, he would hide his collection in a box in his closet under _Books. _Puck wasn't a reader, so he was surprised that he was never called out for it.

"So when are you meeting with your father," Puck asked.

Rachel had been having daily meetings with Cooper and the rest of the Anderson family. They were a mixture for legal reasons and just being eased into the family.

"At four, I'm actually spending the night at the Anderson's," Rachel said, "if that's okay with you."

"Why would I care what you are doing," Puck said.

"I just thought you would," Rachel said, "You got upset when Finn and I dated, or when I sent that Sunshine girl to that crack house, or when I was seven and cut Santana's ponytail off at naptime."

"I can't be upset with you for wanting to spend time with your family," Puck said.

Rachel walked over to Puck and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held onto to her Noah tightly. Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman have been best friends since they were three years old. Yes, they fight; they fight like brother and sister. One fight of their fights lasted from seventh grade to their freshmen year of high school. He had skipped out on their weekly Friday movie slash sleepover and decided to hang out with some questionable older kids and have his taste of alcohol and first puff of weed. When she found out, she swore at him in Hebrew, the first time she has ever done such actions. Despite their family efforts to get the two teens to make up, it didn't work until they got into glee club, their own ways and ended up dating for a week. His mother and her fathers found it strange that they went from not speaking to in each other's room making out. The quick affair only lasted a week because they liked other people, least that's what was being said, but their families knew that it was just strange for the two teens, who used to take baths together as little kids.

"I'm not going to leave you," Rachel whispered into his ear, "Big Brother."

Blaine Anderson was mad. Well mad was too nice of a phrase, Furious was more like it. Yes Blaine Anderson was Furious. He was furious that not only did his older brother Cooper, not contact the family for three years, but he came waltzing in like nothing was out of the ordinary. When Cooper let Rachel and Blaine, both know that he was Rachel's biological father. Blaine wanted nothing more then to go and punch the punching bag. He knew his parents knew about his older brother's stupid mistake his senior year of high school. He wasn't even sure, if they knew just how close she really was. He was pissed at his parents for not, letting him know that at one time his brother and his high school girlfriend got into hot water, and it resulted into a baby being born, and being put up for adoption. He like Rachel, heck they were friends. His relationship with her was never going to change. Cooper, however, had a long way to go to regain his title as Big Brother to Blaine.

Blaine was sitting at dining room table working on his chemistry homework, when he could hear the chair next to him scrap across the floor. He looked up to find his mother sitting next to him.

"Blaine, honey, I know you are upset with Cooper, but can you cut your brother some slack," Mrs. Anderson asked her younger son, "he's going through a hard time right now."

"He doesn't have to be such an ass," Blaine said.

"Blaine, watch that language," Mrs. Anderson responsive with.

"I'm sorry mom, but why couldn't he had called in these last three years or even e-mail, or Skype. What is so wrong about us, about me that he couldn't stay around or come to visit once in a while," Blaine said, gripping onto his pencil hard enough to cause it to break. "and what is it from all of you to forget letting it slip at dinner, that Cooper isn't child sent down by God, like you guys act like he is, and that he messed up and got a girl pregnant when he was in high school."

"Who says Cooper was sent down by God," Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Seriously that's all you heard," Blaine grabbed his books and shoved them quickly into his bag and went up to his room.

**An: I'm going to apologize now, but I don't plan on having Puck and Rachel getting together. I wanted to keep their sibling type relationship. Next chapter will mostly about Cooper and Rachel father/daughter relationship, with the other Andersons making appearances. **


	6. Chapter 6

**An: I have been keeping up with one story updates and I'm going to keep it that way. here's oh brother update.**

Rachel had spent many days over at the Anderson household getting used to her new family. Well not new, they were their blood family, was more like it, but she had never spent the night before. When she arrived to the Anderson household, she was greated by a surprise.

"how's my favorite granddaughter," Mrs. Anderson said, squeezing Rachel. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were great to Rachel. They made up for missing almost 18 years of her life rather quickly. They would buy her small gifts all the time, and send her cut little facebook messages. Blaine had denied his parent's friend request because he thought it was butting into his personal space. Rachel didn't mind it one bit. It was strange though, people asking if Blaine really was her uncle like it said on her family tree. Grandma Anderson handed Rachel over a batch of paint samples.

"What's this?" Rachel asked confused. The gifts were usually dvds, clothes or food.

"Well we talked to you father about this, and Blaine hasn't made any objections about it," Mr. Anderson slid in.

"Objections about what," Rachel said, looking at her dad and Blaine.

"Rachel, I have to go back to New Zealand and finish my television series," Cooper said, "my parents thought it be best if you lived with them, so you can finish off your school year in Lima."

"wait, how long are you going to be gone for," Rachel asked.

"there are only 5 more episodes left to film, so mid may," cooper said, he walked over to his daughter and stroked her hair. "Don't worry, I will watch you graduate."

Blaine then pulled Rachel away from Cooper, causing her to giggle.

"so what colors do you want for your room," Blaine said, "I have a painting crew on speed dial."

"Warblers or new directions," Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"my secrect," Blaine said, "now pick,"

Rachel looked at all the colors. She needed to look at the room to chose the right colors.

"can I see the room," Rachel said, Blaine took her to see the room. it was like his room but no color to it. "I like to use like a canary yellow on the walls, and for the closet if all possible use black chalkboard paint. "

"I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind that at all," Blaine smiled sending out a quick text. He then pushed Rachel out of the room into the media room down in the basement. "now you aren't allowed to see your bedroom until it's down."

"What if I have to pee," Rachel said trying to get away with using the bathroom upstairs.

"There is a bathroom around the corner," Blaine responded quickly, "and don't think I won't know if you are trying to sneak a peak, I have my best men on you,"

Rachel watched as Blaine walked off. She wasn't sure if he was doing this because he was just being nice or if it was so his brother had to come back to town. She knew the brothers were having a hard time with each other. Rachel didn't know how that felt. Her biological mom had adopted Puck and Quinn's baby, but Beth is too young and not really her sister, to get mad over, even if her mom did chose her over Rachel. Rachel popped in Alice in wonderland and began watching it.

Meanwhile upstairs, people began coming inside. Puck, Mike, David, Wes, Nick, and Jeff, all came with paint cans. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina had packed most of the furniture in puck's truck and Kurt's escalade.

"She's downstairs," Blaine said.

"I got this," Jeff said, pulling out two nerf guns. "Nick, would you like to join me,"

"Yup," Nick said, pulling out his own, "move out."

The dork-duo then left the room. The rest of the boys got to painting the room. Mercedes through a quick text to Santana and Quinn, about having them pick up Rachel to get her out of the Anderson house for a few hours.

_Why do you need me, I'm with brit and we are getting are lady kisses on_

_S._

_At church right now, with Sam, We'll be done in ten minutes. We'll pick her up, on our way home._

_Q._

Mercedes thanked Quinn and told Santana not to worry about it.

Meanwhile, when Rachel was sitting watching her movie, she felt something hit her on the back of the head. She quickly turned around to find no one there. She started to get tickled tackled by a familer blonde and brunette duo.

"jeff, nick, stop stop please stop," Rachel said, but it came out with a little moan.

"geeze Rachel," Nick joked.

" are you sure you want us to stop," Jeff said, while sitting on her hips pinning her arms down, while Nick tickeld her feet.

Nick managed to tickle Rachel so hard, she kicked him in the face and made Jeff fall into her face. Their lips met into an accidental kiss. Kurt came down to see what the loud noise was from.

"Jeffery," Kurt yelled, Jeff and Nick quickly stepped away from Rachel.

"They were tickling me," Rachel said, she looked at Kurt's nice outfit. She then looked at the two boys. Everyone knows you don't put Rachel, Nick and Jeff together. Sure, she and Puck were best friends, and Mercedes, Kurt and Her were the Diva trio, but with Nick and Jeff, she became a complete child alongside them. She nodded to Jeff, who threw her the nerf gun, "ready boys."

"Ready," they said together.

The trio began firing nerf pellets and discs at Kurt, causing the diva to run up the stairs. The trio followed him up the stairs running him out of the house. Sam and Quinn had opened the door, right before Kurt came running out screaming like a little girl.

"Hey Barbie and Ken," Nick said going after Kurt.

"I don't look like Ken, he's a brunette," Sam said.

Quinn just giggled, partly for Sam's comment but for Rachel who was on her stomach on the grass doing the army crawl to attack Kurt.

"Rach, you can get Kurt later, "Quinn yelled," I'm taking you shopping, and Sam's coming with us to hold the bags."

Nick and Jeff had Kurt distracted with their shots.

"One second, almost got the shot," Rachel said, as she aimed the gun and hit Kurt in the butt, "bulls eye."

Quinn looked at Rachel then looked at Sam. Sam walked over and picked the small diva up. she kicked and screamed her way to Quinn's car. Sam put her in the back seat and child locked the door, so she couldn't crawl out. Quinn came over soon afterwards with a bunch of money in hand. As she got into the driver's seat, she handed Sam the cash.

"Put it in my purse," Quinn demanded. Sam followed the orders.

"Where exactly are we going," Rachel asked.

"The mall,' Quinn said, as she drove away from the Anderson household.

**An: hope this chapter was good. I wanted some family moment then bring in the group. What did you think about Nick, Jeff and Rachel attacking Kurt.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: been working hard on writing these updates. Follow my twitter- thatgirl2190**

Quinn and Rachel were linking arms, giggling going from store to store in the mall. While Sam struggled carrying all the bags, like their own personal Mule.

"I'm having so much fun," Rachel said, "thanks for taking me out."

"No problem," Quinn said.

"Can I please have your keys so I can put these in the car," Sam said.

"Yeah sure," Quinn said, putting the key in his front pocket.

Quinn and Rachel watched as Sam struggled to get to the exist. Quinn then turned around and gave Rachel the 10th degree.

"So what's going on with you and Jeff," Quinn asked.

"What's going on with you and Sam." Rachel asked.

"I asked you first," Quinn said loudly.

Rachel giggled and just sped walked to a nearby store. Quinn followed behind her. it took her a moment to realize where they were then she gasped.

"I didn't take you for being a Victoria Secret girl," Quinn said.

"well there is a lot about me you don't know, Fabray," Rachel said, as she went through the rack and picked out a few bras and panties. She then went to the checkout. Quinn followed behind, to pay for it.

When the girls were in the food court, Sam came back to them.

"you are hard to track down," Sam whinned.

"you could have called," Quinn said.

"yes Samuel, you could have called," Rachel mocked Quinn.

"hey, don't call me that," Sam said, "and I did you didn't answer your phone Quinn."

Quinn pulled her phone out, to see seven missed messages, Most of them from Sam, but one from Kurt.

'Hey Q, it's Kurt, Rachel's room is finished, so when you are ready come back."

Quinn ended listening to the message.

"anything else, you want to get Rach," Quinn asked.

"I think I'm done for today," Rachel said.

"oh thank lord," Sam said.

Rachel and Quinn got up and started walking. Sam did a double take and ran after them

At The Anderson's house.

Jeff watched as Kurt, Tina and Mercedes made last minute touch up to the room. Puck then came in the room, and placed a picture on the bed stand. It was a picture of a little boy and girl. The girl was getting a piggy back from the boy. Tina looked at the picture, and smiled.

"Is that you and Rachel," Mercedes asked.

"Yeah," Puck said, he then put down another picture next to it of Rachel and her dads last year.

"You have a picture of her dads," Jeff asked.

"She's my best friend, blonde we do a lot of family things together," Puck said.

The group could hear the door open and Quinn yelling that they were back. Quinn and Sam came up first followed by Rachel and Mrs. Anderson. Who like Rachel, past color choices had no idea what was going be there. Mrs. Anderson opened the door to a pretty yellow room with a queen size bed, covered in purple sheets and black and white pillows. Above the bed were painted musical notes. Rachel went towards the night stand and looked at the pictures that sat there and just cried. As she whipped the tears away from her face, she looked around the room to find, an antique desk with a new laptop and empty music sheets with a black desk chair pulled up next to it. She then walked over to the dresser that had music notes painted on them, with three candles glowing on top. She turned to the closet last to find it has chalk paint applied to it. so she can write or draw what's on her mind.

She turned then walked over to Jeff and hugged him tightly. Everyone looked at the two awkwardly, and some began to back out slowly to leave the two alone.

**An: I know it wasn't the best chapter in the world. But it's been a while since I have written anything.**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: I'm trying really hard to update and finish all my current stories. I currently have 8 stories going on. So please, be patient, I'm updating them in cycle. So it may take 2 weeks for an update**

Rachel laid on her back staring at the ceiling fan above. She followed the blades around and around for at least four hours with her eyes. Ever since she moved in with her biological father, he was very strict on who and where she can go out. Even though the Police say that it wasn't a plot murder but an accident.

Rachel's new life was one to get used to for her. Before that night, it was just her and her dads. Now, she lives with her biological father, Cooper, her grandparents, Joe and Valerie, and her uncle, Blaine. The last one always makes her snicker. Her best friend's boyfriend is her uncle.

She could hear the door bell ring, she just laid there ignoring it. Grandma Val, had an addiction to ordering off , That the delivery man comes every day possible. So she just ignored the door bell and continued to staring off into space.

"Rachel, dear, your father is yelling at some blond boy," Grandma Val yelled upstairs to her.

Rachel snapped out of trance. Why was Sam there? Rachel went down the stairs to find her father yelling at Jeff.

"DAD!," Rachel yelled.

Jeff and Cooper turned to find Rachel wearing a tank top and short shorts.

"What are you wearing," Cooper asked.

"My pjs, because you won't let me out of the house," Rachel yelled at him.

"Don't yell at me," Cooper said

"Then don't yell at guys who come visit me," Rachel said, she paused before a second thinking how to get her dad to leave the room, "Grandma, dad is yelling again."

From the living room the voice of grandma yells back.

"Cooper Vince Anderson, you may be a grown man but I'm still your mother. So you better get your ass here or else."

"But mom," Cooper yelled.

Grandma than comes to the front room and pulls her son out by his ear. Yes, he may be a famous actor in New Zealand but his mother was still his mother and could control what he does. She's actually the reason, he came back to raise Rachel. Something about a promise or not wanting that poor girl to be given to that bitch Shelby. Rachel wasn't too sure she only heard mumbles about what had happened. No one actually told her anything.

"Can we talk," Jeff asked.

Rachel looked at Jeff. He looked so cute.

"Sure," Rachel said, letting him sit down on the little bench that was sitting there. "why are you here?"

"you don't have to say yes now but would you go out with me," Jeff asked.

Rachel could see that he was shaking and trying to hide it. it was cute to Rachel.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"is that a yes," Jeff asked.

"yes, it is," Rachel said.

"how is Friday at 9," Jeff asked.

"Friday is good," Rachel smiled.

Rachel hugged Jeff before leading him to the door. She than proceeded to walk.

Rachel walks to the living room and sits down next to her grandfather.

"So why was that nice boy here dear," Grandma asked.

"He asked me out,' Rachel said.

"No, you are not going out," cooper said.

"Yes, I am and you can't stop me," Rachel said, leaving the room.

"Cooper Hun, let her be a teenager, She's in your life now and you aren't going to lose her," grandma said.

Friday afternoon came; Rachel was staring at her closet an hour before Jeff was going come pick her up. She suddenly heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," Rachel said. she turned around to see Kurt. "why are you here."

"well, Blaine said, you have been staring at your closet for the last 10 hours. " Kurt said, "now just sit on your bed, while I find you an outfit. Oh here's one."

Kurt pulled out a small dress for Rachel to wear. Rachel grabbed the dress and put it on. Luckly, it had been a bit longer than she expected. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when the door bell rang.

"Rachel, your date is here," Blaine yelled up the stairs.

Rachel left her bedroom wearing a short red dress and silver heels.

"You look amazing," Jeff said, handing her a single red rose.

"Why, thank you," Rachel said taking the rose.

"I will have her back by midnight," Jeff said, to Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine can you put this in some water for me," Rachel said,

Blaine took the flower and the two left for their date.

Hours passed, and it was not even eleven yet and Cooper was already pacing back and forth in the front room.

"She's fine Cooper," Blaine said, "I trust Jeff."

"Gives me a good reason not too," Cooper said.

They then heard a car pull up, some giggling and footsteps to the front porch.

"I had a good time," Rachel said.

"I did too," Jeff said, he then proceeded to kiss her on the cheek. "Next Friday."

"Yes," Rachel said. Rachel walked inside the house to find Blaine and her dad arguing with each other. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Blaine responded then left the room.

"I know you are worried about me," Rachel said, "but you need to trust me."

Rachel kissed her dad on the cheek and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

An: I'm aware my updates have been lacking. I will try my best to update but no daily updates can be promised. Being that this story is called oh brother, one of the underlining focuses is the relationship between Blaine and Cooper.

Oh brother

Blaine Anderson, grew up in what looked like the traditional family. For most of his life it was just his father, his mother and him. He knew about his older brother, Cooper but all he knew was that he was 18 years old when he moved out which means that Blaine was only 2 years old when Cooper left. When Cooper first moved out, he kept contact with his family but as time passes by that contact dwindled down to nothing. All Blaine wanted was his older brother in his life but he didn't get that. Instead, he lived almost a double life growing up. Blaine's mother believed that it was important for her to raise her son and not a caregiver at some child care center. She did however believe that he needed peer interaction so she put in a daycare at a year old for three days a week. On the days, were Blaine stayed home with his mom, they did different bonding activities such as coloring, baking cookies, singing songs etc. Blaine's mother knew early on that her youngest son was different. She couldn't pinpoint what it was. One of the big signs that made her feel this way was his consistent need to pull her dresses from her closet and put them on other his clothes and say "Look Mommy, I'm pretty". She protected her son from her conserved husband. However, secrets cannot be kept forever.

One Thursday afternoon, when Blaine was four years old, his father came home around lunch time to pick up paperwork he forgotten in the study. The Elder Anderson was caught off guard when he saw his youngest son, singing to Tina Turner, wearing his mom's sparkling silver high heel shoes while he stood in place and was using her hair brush as a microphone.

"Blaine Lee Anderson, what in god's name are you doing?," Mr. Anderson said loudly.

Mrs. Anderson heard her husband questioning their little boy. So she came in trying to cover it up.

"Blaine, why are you in mommy's things," She asked the little boy.

Not knowing that the reason why his mom always had him put her things away before his dad got home was because she was protecting him, he responded with, "but you let me, all days,".

"Blaine, dear, please put it away," She said to the little boy. She could feel her husband's eyes burn into her skin. She watched the little boy as he put the hair brush on the dresser and the shoes in the closet "go up in your room and play."

As little Blaine left the room, she turned to face her husband.

"What was that," Mr. Anderson asked.

"He was just having fun," Mrs. Anderson responded.

"That is little girl fun, NOT little boy fun," Mr. Anderson said.

The Anderson parents fought back and forth, about the situation. Little Blaine was just outside the door listening to his parents arguing about him. Hearing that he was a disappointment to his father for doing that, made him feel bad about himself.

"I am not a child," a voiced screamed.

It was loud enough to wake Blaine out of his sleep. Ever since Cooper had come home and Rachel had come into their lives, He has been having flashback dreams of his childhood. Blaine slowly got out of bed and made the decedent down the stairs. There in the foyer stood a moody Rachel with an overprotective Cooper fighting again. The argument this time seemed to be about her being late. However, Blaine knew Rachel's schedule like the back of his hand and it was written on both her closet doors and on the family white board. In fact, she had so much activities that was the only thing on the board. As Rachel stomped her feet in anger up the stairs, Blaine caught a glance with Cooper.

"What," Cooper said very pissed off.

"She's not a bad person, Cooper," Blaine said

"I never said she was," Cooper defended himself back.

"You treat her like she is a convict," Blaine said, "she wrote on the board where she is."

"She was late," Cooper said.

"No, she wasn't. She has dance until 5pm every Thursday," Blaine said, "and besides you didn't care to keep her or even tell me that you even have a daughter."

"I do care about her," Cooper said.

"You wouldn't have given her up," Blaine said back.

"I wanted to keep her but Shelby already promised that gay Berry couple that she would give the baby to them, the moment she got pregnant." Cooper said.

"How can you be so incentive, when it comes to the men who raised Rachel," Blaine said, trying to lower the tone so Rachel didn't hear.

"They took her from me," Cooper said, "They destroyed her."

"Wait because they are gay," Blaine said, "Is that why you didn't attempt to make contact with me because I'm gay."

Before Cooper could react to Blaine's statement. Rachel walked down the stairs with her coat and walked out the door. Cooper then walked outside to yell at her.

"Where are you going," Cooper yelled at her.

"Away from you," Rachel said, "I never want to hear from you again."

Rachel walked towards the end of the driveway and turned left. Cooper walked back inside and went to his parents to figure out what to do.

Blaine knew where Rachel was going. She wasn't going see Jeff because he was at Dalton currently. She was visiting the Puckerman's. She has a close relationship with them. She went to temple, every week, with their family since she was three years old. Blaine knew full-well if the Berry Lawyer didn't contact his brother and he didn't come back from New Zealand, in the middle of a television season, she would have easily been placed with the Puckerman family. To be quite honest, Rachel was better off with the Puckermans.

An: I really hope you guys like this. I know it comes off like Cooper is Homophobic. It has more to do with the not having a choice in what happens and He has no answer for Blaine that's the hesitation. Should Cooper get called back to his t.v. show?


End file.
